Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 7 (Adventures)
Adventures is the seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *KELLIE and Chats sail to find a crocodile. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 10 (Outside living). *CHARLI pretends to paddle and row. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 36 (Sports). *TIM imagines to travel to Brass blowers land, where he becomes a tuba. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 20 (Adventure). *CHARLI pretends to play a trumpet and trombone. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 20 (Adventure). *NATHAN goes on an African Safari and he finds different animals. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 10 (Outside living). *CHARLI pretends to go to the jungle and to swim under the sea. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 14 (I can do anything). *KATHLEEN goes looking for a stripy spotty fish. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 26 (Magical animals). *CHARLI pretends to be a silly shark. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 31 (Babies). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who visits the museum along with her sister (Kathleen), Charli doesn't like dinosaurs but Kathleen does, until the dinosaurs of the museum (Kellie and Nathan) come alive. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 19 (Earth treasures). Gallery Kellie_S6_E7.png Charli_S6_E7_1.png Tim_S6_E7.png Charli_S6_E7_2.png Nathan_S6_E7.png Charli_S6_E7_3.png Kathleen_S6_E7.png Charli_S6_E7_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E7.png Trivia *Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia *First Charli's segment was the only segment to be repeated twice in Series 6: Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 12 (Get moving together). *Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa Songlets ;Word play Crocodile, crocodile, where can you be? Creeping through the undergrowth, looking up at me Crocodile, crocodile, where can you be? Crawling down the riverbank, smiling up at me. Crocodile, crocodile, where can you be? Creeping through the undergrowth, smiling up at me Crocodile, crocodile in front of me Right there on the riverbanks, smiling gleefully. ;Body move #01 Jump into my kayak and paddle along 'cause today I'm gonna sing my paddling song Paddle, paddle to the other side of this magnificent river so big and wide. Jump into my rowboat and row along 'cause today I'm gonna sing my rowing song Row, row, row to the other side of this magnificent river so big and wide. ;Making music I'm pretending, I'm imagining, I'm on an adventure Visiting the planet of the brass blowers Who do you think I will meet there? What do you think I will find? Imagine I'm in outer space, I imagine with my mind. I'm pretending, I'm imagining, I'm on an adventure Visiting the planet of the brass blowers Who do you think I will meet there? What do you think I will find? Imagine I'm in outer space, I imagine with my mind. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Shapes in space I'm off, I'm off, on an African safari, I'll travel over wild dry plains Wonderful animals everywhere, on waterholes they stand and stare On bumpy tracks through dusty run, they play, play under the African sun I'm off, I'm off, on an African safari, would you like to come? I'm off, I'm off, on an African safari, I'll travel over wild dry plains Wonderful animals everywhere, on waterholes they stand and stare On bumpy tracks ... run, they play, play under the African sun I'm off, I'm off, on an African safari, would you like to come? ;Body move #03 I can do anything when I'm with you Take my hands, you can come too Side by side on a magical ride I can go anywhere when I'm with you. I can go anywhere when I'm with you Take my hand, you can come too Side by side on a magical ride I can do anything when I'm with you. ;Puzzles and patterns Dive and swim in the ocean blue, what can I see? A long stripy fish that looks magical to me I look through my goggles and I can see A long stripy fish staring back at me. Dive and swim in the ocean blue, what can I see? Something very special that looks magical to me I look through my goggles and I can see A stripy ..., stripy spotty me! ;Body move #04 I'm a shark, I'm a shark, I live in the sea I glide through the water easily I'm a little bit silly and playful as can be But for some strange reason fish don't scare of me. I'm a shark, I'm a shark, I live in the sea I glide through the water easily I'm a little bit silly and playful as can be But for some strange reason fish don't scare of me For some strange reason fish don't scare of me. ;Sharing stories I'd love to live like a dinosaur, be big and strong, give great big roars I'd munch on a bunch of cycad leaves, rip from the tops of the tallest trees I'd hate to live like a dinosaur, a bunch of bones, no great big roar I'd rather watch all the ... machines, the coolest I have ever seen Dinosaurs rule, dinosaurs are cool, dino-dinosaurs. I love living like a dinosaur, be big and strong, give great big roars Munch on a bunch of cycad leaves, rip from the tops of the tallest trees I love living like a dinosaur, be big and strong, give great big roars We run for miles across the wildest plains and everyone would call my name Dinosaur yeah, dinosaur yeah, dino-dinosaurs. Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about dreaming Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about crocodiles Category:Ep about rivers Category:Ep about rowing & paddling Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about kayaks Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about tubas Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about trumpets Category:Ep about horns Category:Ep about trombones Category:Ep about Africa Category:Ep about safaris Category:Ep about binoculars Category:Ep about zebras Category:Ep about giraffes Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about snakes Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about jungle Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about creatures Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about spots & dots Category:Ep about stripes Category:Ep about sharks Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about dinosaurs Category:Ep about museums Category:Ep about coming alive